


Hold me tight

by Toasty_Marshie



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Based on Mushie r. Post, Death, I'm Serious, Kinda, M/M, Narrator character, Unreliable Narrator, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Marshie/pseuds/Toasty_Marshie
Summary: A person saw love in a dark world. Unfortunately, they saw it crash and burn.





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N a.k.a Mushie's new animatic fucked me up! Like this is some good shit. Anyways. Zombie apocalypse AU.
> 
> Tw: violence, gore, sad shit

10/5/ 20XX

 

It wasn't suppose to be this way, not at all. I remember when it started, when the dead came back to life. We were all just scared and alone even when none of us wanted to admit it. We decided to stick together from now on and look for any survivors.

 

XX/XX/20XX

 

We fought off a hoard of zombies to get to the supples in a store the girls found. When we got pass the hoard, we found a guy getting some stuff and seen startled to see us. It's been so long since we seen him to be honest, we found our friend who wasn't with us when this shit started. We all thought he was dead.

 

Our little bonding moment was cut short by zombies trying to get in. We grabbed what we can and run out with our new teammate behind us. When we got back to camp and introduced the guy to the rest of the group went well.

 

We sat down and asked him a load of questions in our mind. "How did you survive?"

"Did You survive all by yourself?" "Where you with other people?". The guy sighed and explain that he was in a group before they kicked him out and used him as bait. Luckily, He escaped and went on his own way.

 

The perk for this guy is that he's good at planning scavenger hunts and good in battle. The bad thing is that's another mouth to feed. In the corner of my eye I see the kid with navy blue hair look so helpless. I guess he has a crush on the guy we save now.

 

X/X/20XX

 

The two are finally starting to get along after a few weeks... months???? I don't even know anymore. I guess I can right down their names for memory sake, Ryuji saved Rin's ass from group near camp and alerted all of us to get moving. We saved our ground for now but who knows when we have to move out.

 

The two are closer than ever now. I noticed little mannerisms the two of them have with each other. The light touches, the looks they give to each other, how they cuddle when they're cold.

 

All of it is really cute, maybe you can find love in a world where everything gone to shit. They remind me of that.

 

X/XX/ 20XX

 

Tears are falling down my cheeks as I write this. This wasn't suppose to happen. Oh god why? We were out scavenging out when we were attacked by another group. We fight them off and attracted zombies to our area, giving us more problems to deal with. These things were everywhere surrounding us. We saw the other group get swatted and eaten alive. I saw their skin peeling off, their guts coming out. It was a horrific sight that I don't want to be apart of.

 

One of them bite Ryuji's arm when we got out. All three of us were panicking wondering what to fucking do. "We can just cut it off?" Rin suggested trying to stay calm. HOW CAN HE WHEN HIS FUCKING BOYFRIEND GOT BIT? It was too late now for that since the infection was spreading fast.

 

We all knew that Ryuji was gonna die no matter what but all agreed to get back to camp before he turned. To be honest, I don'tknow what happened because I was looking out for zombies, when I heard a scream and gunshot. I looked back and saw Rin holding a dead Ryuji. I could see the hole that the bullet went through and the pool of blood.

 

I was petrified as I just heard one of my friends commit suicide and my other friend witnessed the whole thing. Then I saw it, my heart stopped. Rin also had a bite in his neck I didn't see. I was so scared but I had to do it.

 

I shot Rin.

 

I left their bodies there and returned to camp with the news. And now I'm here writing this. My tears staining the page. I can't believe it I did that. I don't think I can forgive myself but I hope that I don't have to do that again.

 

I can't bear it the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I'm not gonna reveal the writer because it's fun that way. :D


End file.
